lost and found
by funorbooks
Summary: a young girl who will stop at nothing to find her family enlists the help of an angry self-absorbed banished prince and his wise uncle, what could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one **

_If the fat guy doesn't leave soon I'm screwed._

I massaged the kink in my neck while I tried to ignore the searing pain in my knees from crouching down for so long.

_It's going to get too dark, I need to move now!. _

The pain in my legs was becoming unbearable, my legs shaking but I stayed down in my position so not to alert the target of my whereabouts, hoping the branched shielded me from their view.

The older man and the boy were talking in hushed, deep voices, tempting me to shuffle slightly closer so I could hear what they were saying, but I foced myself to stay still and instead tried to read their lips.

The older man tried to put his hand on the boy's shoulder but was rudely rebuked by the sharp glare the boy gave him.

_This kid is a freaking creep, I hope my plan works so I can be rid of him as soon as possible._

The boy stood up and I worried for a moment that he was going to be the one to leave, but fortunately, he just kicked a few rocks in anger.

The old guy shook his head in shame and stood up, his large body surprising graceful in his movements. Bowing at the boy and making his way into the direction of the nearby town for his daily round of begging for money.

_Finally!_

The boy had his back turned away from me. Standing up slightly while using my hands to balence I slowly lowered myself down from my branch and onto the grass-covered ground. My legs shaking in discomfort as I began to edge my way closer making sure to step over any and all sticks so as not to attract attention.

The boy began mumbling to himself, his fists clenched to his side in what I assumed was anger. I tried to control my breathing when within reach, holding my breath almost completely when my foot misjudged the distance and pressed too hard on a wayward twig.

In a panic I ducked down and grabbed a sharp, jagged rock at my feet as the boy whirled around, raising his fists ready to attack, but lucky for me he was too late. Raising the rock I swung it down with all my might, the rough end colliding side of his head. Hard.

The amount of blood shocked me for a moment and I held my breath as he stumbled forward, closing my eyes in preparation for the impact of his fist. But instead the sound of a heavy thump was heard and I opened my eyes to see the boy lying face down in the dirt.

sighing in relief I crouched down and poked the boy in the side of the head that wasn't bleeding before checking his pulse, which thankfully was still beating, albeit a little slowly.

I felt a little guilty but shook it off, taking my brown bag off my shoulder and wrapped the long rope I had brought around his waist, tightening it so I could drag him along. I gave a few tugs but realized he would be difficult to move in this position.

leaning back down and wrapping some of the rope around his chest and under his arms, I give an experimental pull, this time he moved in a straight line. Smirking at my genius I dragged him back to my hiding place.

It was getting dark when I finally got to the cave I was currently living in. My hands were covered in blisters and my limbs ached from dragging all the dead weight but I used my last feet of strength to drag the boy the rest of the way in. I walked over the small boulder that was stuck in the ground and tied the boy to it as tight as I could, placing his hands crossed behind his back to with movements would be limited before falling to the floor, completely exhausted.

I took a few minutes for my breathing to steady before sitting up. My small hands ran through my auburn pixie cut, feeling the sweat-dampened locks fall back onto my forehead. My vision blurs as I feel my ever-present headache comes back with a vengeance.

Pinching the bridge of my nose I take a deep breath and look at my new prisoner. His angular face was slightly tanned, the shadows of the cave making his high cheekbones sharper. His dark hair was cut short to his scalp, seemingly recently shaved. He was objectively quite attractive, the only thing making his striking features was the large scar covering his right eye. I fought back the urge to touch the red, puckered skin.

As I watched him I began to worry that he hadn't woken up yet. I didn't think I had hit that hard but he was still unconscious. Lifting my hand I poked his head gently, but his face stayed blank, his breathing unchanged. Poking him a little harder I saw his eyebrow twitch. I decided that he was going to need more persuasion to rejoin the realm of the living so I poked the bleeding side of his head a little less than gently.

His eyes shot open and I was shocked to see that they were bright gold in color. I stood up so I could stand over him, asserting my dominance as he tried to shuffle back, but quickly realized that there was nowhere to move to. His brilliant eyes glared up at me, obviously not comfortable with me towering over him. He furiously wiggled trying and failing to move his hands. The heat in the room spiked as he tried to burn away the ropes but he could from the correct movement in is position.

After a few minuted he stopped struggling and his breathing became regular, almost relaxed.

"What do you want with me?" He asked in a steady, brittle voice.

I widened my eyes in surprise. I had been half expecting him to shout and scream, demand to be freed or threaten me. But he seemed almost calm. Ignoring his question I stepped round him. dragging my hand across the stone as I went. He strained his head to follow the sound of my footsteps but the giant rock completely blocked his view.

"You're not going to ask who I am? Where are you? Do you get kidnapped often because you seem pretty at home."

The sound of him struggling again with the rope made me smirk as I gave myself a silent pat on the back for doing a good job.

I walked to the other side of the boulder, not enough for him to see me but enough that he knew I was close.

"You kidnapped me but you're to craven to face me, you attacked me while I was unarmed and unprepared then brought me to a cave and tied me to an uncomfortable rock. That's all I need to know about you, your a coward. Now I will ask you again, WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME!"

I jumped as he raised his voice, not expecting the sudden outburst. I forced myself to strut the rest of the way around, feigning confidence I did no feel to face him and sat down, crossing my arms over my chest and hoping it still held armor of authority.

The boy scanned my face, not seeming very impressed by what he saw. His eyebrow furrow as he squinted his eyes, looking to me like a confused child.

"You're just a girl." He sounded half shocked and half disappointed. He had assumed that his capture was someone more...well, scary than the small girl sitting in front of him.

My fake smug expression fell away.

_I had just kidnapped this guy and he is sitting there looking at me as though I was a pathetic little child. _

I leaned in closer to him, sitting on my knees so I was taller that him and raising my hands to rest them on his head. He tried and failed to move away from me as I gripped his head tightly, pressing my fingers into the gash on the side of his scalp. He winced, hissing at me as he shook his head violently, forcing me to release him from my grasp.

I glanced down at the blood that now covered my hand as though it didnt faze me and whipped it in my leg.

"How's your head feel? It seems to be bleeding pretty badly." He glowered at me, his good eye half-closed to stop the fresh blood dripping into it.

My smile widened, a true grin reamirging, any bad feelings about hurting him washed away like to blood on my hand.

"You know, if you ask me nicely I'll clean the wound for you."

His scowl deepened and his eyes shot daggers at me, but he remained silent.

Pretending to look hurt by his rejection, widening my eyes and making my voice airy and light.

"What? You want it to get infected? You would rather sit there and slowly get worse and worse because you are too proud to ask me for help?"

Holding in my laughter as he blew smoke out of his nose, his anger rising.

_I probably shoulnt push him too far, if he gets angry enough those ropes won't last long_.

I saw the cogs turning in his head as he decided whether it was better to just ignore my offer. As much as he hated to admit it his head felt like it was being split in two and if he let it bleed he might just lose consciousness again.

I smirked at the defeated look that spread across his features, his shoulders slumped forward and his head lowering down.

"Will you please clean my wound for me."

Even though it was said between gritted teeth, it was good enough for me. I went and gathered two rags, some hot water, and clear alcohol to disinfect his cut.

Sitting down in front of him again I began laying out the equipment in front of me. I wiped away the blood from his face, trying to be tender as I did feel a little guilty for hurting him. After clearing away the blood I could now see the wound properly. It wasn't as big as I thought, about the width of my thumbnail, but it was deep. I poured the alcohol on the other rag and sat back so I could look him in the eyes.

"This is going to hurt so um, try and keep still."

He gritted his teeth and nodded resignedly. Nodding back at him I start dabbing the rag onto the head. He cursed at the first contact but stayed still none the less. I smirked as he unwittingly listened to my command.

After wrapping his head I stood up and put away the medical stuff, quite proud of myself. Standing back up I looked over at the boy. He looked tired but he stared at me warily, like he was expecting me to hit him again.

_What am I supposed to do now?_

I looked around, feeling a little uncomfortable under his gaze.

_You're supposed to be intimidating him, not the other way around!_

I scowled at him and walked over, feeling a little annoyed that he didn't seem afraid.

"So do you want to know why I brought you here?"

He didn't say anything, just nodded his head once. My scowl deepened and I stood further over him, knowing that it would hurt his pride to have to look up to me. I knew I was right when his eyes hardened and I smirked down at him, putting my hands on my hips.

"You see, your a pretty popular person around here, so popular in fact that you've got a big bounty on your head. I was asked to...collect you and bring you to the town tomorrow at dawn."

"Who asked you to kidnap me? What do they want?" His voice was still harsh, but it seemed forced, his eyes struggling to stay open as he fought off the much-needed sleep.

"You'll find out when we get there. I frankly don't care why they want you, I'm just here for the reward."

I hoped he could hear the lie in my words, looking him in the eyes and struggling to keep my face impassive. If he knew, he didn't say anything and I let myself feel relieved as he lowered his gaze.

We were both silent for a while. I tended to the fire as he sat with his head down. I had assumed he had fallen asleep so when he spoke again I jumped, startled.

"Did you hurt my uncle?" He asked, the worry in his voice hard to ignore.

_The old man he was with was his uncle? _

He didn't look up so I was forced to answer.

"Uh no, he's fine."

The image of his uncle returning to their campsite to find his nephew missing came unwantedly to my mind. His kind face cloaked in sadness as he searched for him in the dark of night.

Covering my face with my hands I willed the image to go away, but it only became more present when I closed my eyes.

_He is a terrible person. He is evil! don't forget that!_

I chanced a look at him and saw that he looked, not happy, just glad that his uncle wasn't in danger. He closed his eyes again and this time his breathing became slower as he drifted off to sleep.

Crossing my legs I watched as he fell completely asleep. His features were relaxed and almost childlike.

Poking the fire I looked at them, watching as the flamed engulfed the wood. Looking back at the boy once more I closed my eyes and sighed, feeling tired.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

I had just begun to settle down, for the first time in days I was actually feeling relaxed enough to fall asleep.

My head was resting in my hands as I watched the fires bright colors dance with my closed eyes.

A sudden noise outside caused me to shoot up. I looked over at the prisoner but he was in the same place he had always been, looking rather uncomfortable with his head falling forward and his back held up straight against the rock.

Rubbing my eyes I lay back down deciding that it was just my imagination when suddenly there it was again, this time closer.

I stood up slowly my limbs shaking, telling myself it was from the cold and not the images of dark and deadly monsters that were running through my mind.

Squinting my eyes I tried to make out any shapes in the woods but all I saw where the trees and bushes.

It was probably just an animal or something.

Standing still, my pulse beating hard against my cold skin I waited for another sound. I had almost given up, my heavy breathing masking any other sounds when saw one of the bushes rustled.

Jumping into action I reached for the only weapon nearby. Dashing over to the prisoner I grabbed the dagger that was fastened to his side, scolding myself for not taking it away from him sooner.

He stirred a little in his sleep but I didn't have time to worry about him waking up. Unsheathing the dagger I walked back over the front of the cave, willing myself to attack whatever beast was out there waiting for me.

"What's going on?" I whirled around to see he had woken up. His sharp eyes flicking down to the dagger and then quickly over to the doorway of the cave. His eyes widened as recognition crossed over his features. I was about to ask him what was wrong when a large shadow passed over me.

Whirling around, gripping the weapon tightly in my right hand I came face to face with the short and round uncle of my prisoner.

fuck! How did he find us!?

"Ah, Zuko I have been looking for you. Who is your lovely friend?"

My already wide eyes almost popped out when the old man smiled. He looked over at the boy, who I guess was called Zuko, as though this was a normal position to find him in. He looked back at me and smiled, not even addressing the fact that I had a sharp, deadly object pointing at him.

"H-how did-how?" My mouth felt like it was full of lead as I stumbled over my words.

How had I messed this up so soon, I had it all planned out!

"UNCLE! TAKE HER DOWN AND UNTIE ME!" Zuko shouted. My outreached arm shook but I managed to keep my face impassive, holding back the angry tears that were threatening to spill over.

The old man's smile disappeared as he looked around. His eyes flicked over to the bandages on his nephew's head and the smeared blood my tattered trousers.

"You need to l-leave, I don't w-want to hurt you." I winced at the stutter in my voice, feeling myself back up away from the man.

The man continued to look at me, staring directly into my soul. I wanted to hide my face, run, lash out, anything to stop the look of pity that was clear in his wise eyes.

"UNCLE WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!"

His eyes finally left mine and looked at his nephew. I couldn't see what the man was thinking, what he was going to do with me.

He startled me as he began to walk forward and I struggled to follow, trying to keep myself in front of him but failing as my legs refused to work correctly.

"You can't take him! You need to leave now, I will kill you if I have to!" Although I didn't stutter I still didn't sound too convincing so to make my point I press the knife up against his chest.

"You are just a child, so I will not hurt you, but I will be taking back my nephew."

He said it with the just conviction that I was unable to move as he stepped around me, rising his fist causing a blast of hot flames to shoot out and burn the ropes.

As soon as his hands were free from their binding Zuko thrust himself forward, throwing a flame in my direction.

I quickly dropped to my knees to avoid having my head burned off, covering my short hair with my arms. Another flame flew over me, the heat so close I yelped out in fear.

Sitting there kneeling before them I awaited the killing blow. What felt like an eternity but was only a few minutes I braved a look at the men standing in front of me.

The old man had ahold of Zuko's fists, forcing him to stop the attack.

"Release me, uncle." His voice came out almost like a growl, the strong regal demand reminding me of royalty.

"You will stop now Zuko, she is only a child."

"SHE ATTACKED ME, SHE KIDNAPPED ME! SHE DESERVED TO BE PUNISHED!"

I lowered my head again, not sure I could look at the murderous fury in the boy's eyes.

"I have always found that mercy bears richer fruits than that of strict justice."

"I don't need one of your proverbs uncles." But even as he said it he lowered his hands down to his side.

I dared not say a word, afraid that any sounds would reignite the boy's fire, so instead, I watched his uncle. He seemed pleased that Zuko had listened to him, his small smile returning, suiting his face far better than a frown.

"My name is Iroh, would you honor me by giving me yours."

Not trusting my voice I shook my head.

"I am sure it is a beautiful name, but if you don't want to share it, that is fine."

He looked at me like he was expecting me to continue the conversation, but all I could do was sit there and think about how I had failed.

"Stop asking these lowlife menial questions. Tell me why you attacked me." Zuko demanded, he didn't raise his fists but the steam rising off his arms showed me he was teetering on the edge.

Still, I said nothing, even if I wanted to I doubt my mouth would comply.

"Answer me!"

Shaking my head in refusal I dropped my gaze down to the floor, staring at the shadows from the diminishing fire danced around, almost hypnotically.

"This is a waste of our time. We need to be moving uncle." And with that Zuko walked passed me as though I was nothing but a lowly peasant. Iroh stayed in place for a while, I could feel his gaze burning into me. But eventually, he walked passed, placing a hand on my shoulder. The kind gesture brought tears to my eyes but I forced them down, all ready to embarrassed at the weakness I had shown.

The sound of the retreating feet panicked me. If I let the boy go...

"Wait."

My firm voice made them stop. I waited for them to turn and face me before I got to my feet, turning to them and addressing Zuko.

"The people who sent me after you told me that you are criminals, that you have hurt people. Is that true?"

They said nothing, but in their silence, I heard all the guilt and shame seep out of them. My features hardened.

"They said that your nation is brutal, unmerciful tyrants that take over anyone and anything in their path. True?"

Again they were silent, but Irohs sadness was hard to ignore. Rage welled up inside me.

These are evil people and I'm just going to let them walk away!

The forgotten dagger in my hand suddenly had a mind of its own. Raising up again I walked towards them, not caring that they could burn me to a crisp without even blinking. If I was going down, at least I could cause a little damage on the way.

They watched me wearily, awaiting my next question.

"Your nation has my family. You took them! Is that true?"

Confusion crossed over Zuko's face but Iroh still looked sad, as though he was expecting this news.

"Where are they!" My shout echoed through the cave, asking my question over and over but no one answered.

"Tell me!" I walked closer, the dagger almost directly levels with Zuko's chest. He looked over at his uncle in worry, but Iroh continues looking at me. His wise eyes were coated in sorrow as he watched me.

My hand started to shake. I felt like a child holding a stick. I wasn't intimidating them. They pitied me.

"Please." The word came out almost as a whisper as the dagger fell out of my hand, hitting the cave floor in a clatter.

"Sweet girl, I'm sorry your family is not with you. I truly wish we could tell you where they are but we do not know. We are fugitives of our nation, exiled."

I wanted to shout, scream at him, call him a lair but I knew that he wasn't, the pained look in Zuko's eyes told that they were exactly what they said. But I still needed answers. And apparently so did the boy.

"Who hired you?" He didn't raise his voice, nor did he sound angry. He just seemed tired.

"I met a girl in the village. She said that her city was attacked by the fire nation, she said that they took her mother away. She started to cry so a guy came over, dressed in a green uniform and informed us that two men from the fire nation were spotted wandering around. He offered a reward for your immediate capture."

Pointing at Zuko I explained that the boy in the picture was him, but he had a weird haircut.

"I stumbled upon your camp sight by accident while I was looking for somewhere to sleep. As soon as I saw your face I knew you were the criminals. I wasn't even going to go for the reward but I started thing about what the girl had said, about the fire nation taking her mother and that's when I realized they must have taken my family away too. So I devised a plan. I watched you, noted your routine and waited for my opportunity to strike."

Zuko looked furious that I was able to watch them for all this time without them noticing. His uncle, however, looked amused.

"It was easier kidnapping you that I thought it would be, considering you are supposed to be so dangerous."

Iroh let out a short burst of air, like a small laugh that was quickly masked.

"So you were just planning on handing me over to these hooligan's just for money!"

"Zuko..." Iroh warned, his voice hard and unwavering.

"Yes! I was going to give you up for the money, you are a criminal and I need that reward so I can find my family!" I had moved forward in my outburst, my face only a few inches away from the angry boy. His hands erupted into flames but I refused to back down, opening my mouth to shout at him again.

"Enough!"

I couldn't help but stare, my body completely drained of all the anger and replaced with shock. Iroh's face was stern and I decided I did not like this look on him, his face much more suited to that of a jolly old man.

Zuko looked confused, not expecting the anger from his uncle. He turned, trying to get his uncle's attention but much to his dismay, Iroh and me were having a staring match of sorts.

"Did you honestly believe this was the right thing to do, that this dangerous plan would have worked?"

"well-I-"

"If it had worked, would you have been able to go through with it?

I hesitated. looking over at Zuko I directed all my frustrations into one last glare, then let out a sigh.

"I don't know."

Iroh nodded, his small smile returning as he stepped back, his defensive aura gone.

Iroh glanced at his nephew, who had his finger pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Iroh made a point of stretching his arms out wide and feigning a yawn before patting his prominent stomach.

"Well, now that is settled, who would like a nice, relaxing cup of tea?"

The unexpected change of direction in the conversation completely stumped me. I caught myself nodding my head absentmindedly as I walked back over to the fire and sat down. Iroh flowing in my step.

As Iroh began brewing the tea I found myself staring into the fire, completely entranced. So much so that I didn't notice Zuko stomp his way over to us.

"Uncle this is madness, she is dangerous. She could kill us in our sleep."

The words bearly processed over the whirlwind of emotions that passed over me. My face was turning red from sitting so close to the flames and I was much too warm, but I couldn't bring myself to move, not even when Zuko violently sat down across from me, watching me with hawk-like eyes.

"I am not sure she is depraved enough to kill someone she believes to be the innocent nephew, lucky for you."

Iroh poured the tea, it was sweet-smelling, making my mouth water. I took a hesitant sip and found that the taste was very similar to camomile tea but a hundred times better. I had drained the cup in seconds and I already felt more relaxed.

I peered at both Iroh and Zuko thoughtfully. I didn't trust them yet, and I wasn't exactly sure why they were sitting with me even after I attacked them. But this was the first time I had been around people in a long time, and it felt nice not to be alone.

"My name is Shina."

Iroh smiled as he sipped his calming tea.

"It's nice to meet you."


End file.
